The good doctor
by Agentofchaos101
Summary: When Kate Walters moves to Gotham she expects nothing but misery. Little does she know that the citizens of Gotham are not all as they appear. J Crane/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one **

"Where to Cupcake?"

I handed the cabbie a wad of cash and slid inside the vehicle.

"Gotham City."

He scratched his greasy locks and eyed me through the rear view window.

"Gotham City, eh?" he asked before kicking the cab into gear and rocketing down the streets.

"'You sure about that sweet tea?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

The cabbie chomped into his cigar thoughtfully and I twisted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Most folks are scrambling just to get out of Gotham. Why in the name of heck would you want to go anywhere near that place? There's a boatload of loonies running around and the only help the place gets is from a vigilante who dresses up as a freaking _bat_. You sure you want to get involved with all that?"

Funnily enough, I had been asking myself the same question all day. And no, to be entirely honest I wasn't sure. I was really enjoying my apartment up in Denver. I had grown close with the couple next-door Lane and Thomas. I would miss them and their kindly smiles and homemade brownies. I would miss the cozy comfort of my own place, of that sense of security and warmth. In fact, I would miss everything about Colorado.

Gotham held nothing for me but pain and misery, I was sure of it. _And Anna _a voice inside my head whispered. Ah, yes of course, Anna; the sister I hadn't communicated with in years. Anna and I had what some people might call a difficult relationship. Her miserable fiancé with his nauseatingly fake smiles and perfect sun kissed hair disapproved of me for whatever reason; and of course she sided with him. This probably had to do with the fact that I had threatened to rat on him after discovering the stash of pot in his flat.

It had been nearly seven years. And then I received the phone call. Through her hysteric sobs and alcohol induced hiccups she had managed to spout out that her fiancé, Billy she called him, had dropped her like a stone and ran off with some secretary named Alice. She was so choked up she could barely manage to make out full sentences.

And something inside me snapped. Hearing my poised and self-assured sister sounding so _broken_ I knew I had to do something. She had no one to look after her and I was the closest family she had left. She needed me now. Still, it was devastating having to pack up and bid my old life goodbye before abandoning it completely. Even the plane ride was difficult. Every step I took that carried me far away from my cozy Colorado home was agonizing.

And now here I am, in the back of a clammy cab watching as the driver high tails it to what is quite possibly the most crime filled area in the entire world. Whatever had I done to deserve this?

The cabbie cranes his slimy head in my direction and asks, "Well?" his breath reeking of sweat and cigar ash.

I blink twice, jerking myself out of my abyss of thoughts.

"'You sure about G city then?"

I think back to Anna and her quivering and hopeless voice over the telephone.

I force my lips into a halfhearted smile. "I've never been more certain."

And with that we ride off into the city just as the sun sets and my new life begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Ever so reluctantly, I press a finger to her doorbell and brace myself for the sobs and snot infested tissues. A few minutes pass and just as I am about to turn on my heel and storm away, the door swings upon. What I see shocks me; there are no tears or snotty tissues. Instead there is a familiar blond woman in the doorway guzzling down a bottle of beer. I gawk at her as she asks "Can I help you?" her words slightly slurred.

Oh Jesus. "I'm Kate Walters," I shift uncomfortably on the doorstep and add "I'm Anna's younger sister." The blond squints at me as if she is seeing me for the first time. Quite suddenly, her eyes light up and she drags me towards her. "Little Katie, look at you!" She squeals while pinching my cheek affectionately. I manage to mumble "Kate not Katie," before she says "come right on in" and flings me through the doorway.

I stumble into the pandemonium that is my sister's living room; at least a dozen people are in there gulping down wine and shrieking for no apparent reason. And in the midst of it all is my sister lounging across her couch not a care in the world. My face heats up with fury and I begin to wriggle and push my way across the room towards her when a hand grasps my shoulder. I wheel around to find myself mere inches away from another party goer. Quickly I run off in the opposite direction before she can engage me in conversation.

I come in contact with a light source and quickly flip the switch on. The chaotic room is flooded with light and there is a collective peal of groans.

"Alright, party's over! Everyone get your buts out of here."

In an instant, Anna springs up from the couch and pulls me into an awkward hug. After a few uncomfortable moments, she pulls apart.

"Kate it's so good to see you!" she feigns a delighted grin.

"I figured that's what you thought, considering the welcoming party you threw for me." I spit out bitingly.

Her fake smile fades as I shake the light switch between on and of feverishly in an effort to scare off the party goers.

"Everyone out!"

The atmosphere tenses.

Several seconds pass before Anna sighs and, with an aggravated huff, escorts them out.

As the door closes shut she turns toward me with an icy glare. "What the hell, Kate?"

"Funny, I was just going to ask you the same thing. " She crosses her arms and we stare at each other for several moments.

Finally Anna speaks out, "You had no right to do that!" her words are dripping venom and I glare at her with great intensity.

"Actually, yes I do. You see, as of right now this is MY apartment as well as yours. And seeing as this is also MY apartment that makes your guests MY guests too. And since they are MY guests, I therefore have the authority to dismiss them whenever I so desire."

There is a pause.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

We glower at each other in silence and then Anna sighs and shuffles her feet uncomfortably while murmuring an apology. I stare at her in shock; I had only ever heard her apologize on her own accord a few times in my life. I sigh and sit on top of the suitcase I had been carrying with me. I was being absolutely absurd. She was a broken hearted girl who needed to get away from her problems; of course she wanted to have a fun time with her friends. What is the matter with me? What, did I expect that as soon as I walked in she would be clinging to my sleeve and depending on me for comfort every second? Yes, I was still devastated from having to move and I wanted to know that it had been done for a legitimate reason, but that didn't mean she would need me constantly. But she does need me now. I inhale deeply and stand up, gripping the suitcase to my side.

"You're right, it was stupid of me. I'm sorry." I hate having to admit this but Anna seems satisfied with my apology.

I inhale slowly, and then stand up gripping my suitcase.

"Well, you're the hostess." I smile evilly and toss the case at her.

She catches the case, stumbling backwards slightly.

"Now where's my room?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dearies! **

**I just became a Fan fiction member recently, so it's going to take some time for me to get a hang of everything. This is my first fan fiction so forgive me if it's not the masterpiece you were expecting :) I absolutely love the character of Jonathan Crane, and I think Cillian Murphy portrayed him to perfection. With that in mind, this fan fiction takes place in Nolanverse. Kate Walters is my OC and boy oh boy, it was a real pain in the butt trying to make her a realistic character. I really hope I achieved that! If I haven't, however, please tell me so I can fix it. On that note, don't be shy to tell me if you think something in my writing is unrealistic or out of character. I can take some constructive criticism! Speaking of which, some reviews would be nice :) So please, review, read and enjoy my dearies!**

**Disclaimer: Do I seem like I own Batman or his fabulous adversaries? No, no I don't. Bats and company belong to DC and Christopher Nolan's trilogy. I do however own Kate Walters, Anna Walters, and the plot! So don't steal them or I'll be forced to unleash the Joker on you! Thank you :) **

**Chapter Three**

"You need to get a job."

"Hmmm?"

"You heard me," Anna looks up from the article she had been reading, "You're going to be staying here for a while, so you should get yourself officially settled. Moving into a new town usually goes hand in hand with finding a new job."

I scowl. I was afraid it would come this. Just like I had been enjoying everything about Colorado, I was also content with my recent line of profession. In Denver, I had been training to become a cop. Anna had warned me ahead of time that perusing that career here in Gotham was practically useless, seeing as a certain caped crusader practically did the job for them.

"I'll tell you what," Anna rises from her seat on the couch and crosses her arms. "I'll drive you around town today. You know, to get you comfortable with everything."

I agree, but while in the car I sulk and mope about. Everything feels so rushed.

As we drive through a particularly shady area (and that is saying something, considering how messed up the entire city is) Anna jabs a finger towards the windows and says, "This section of the city is the Narrows. Shifty place, I would avoid this as much as possible."

I can't help but feel even more overwhelmed as I gawk at and scrutinize the area; empty liquor bottles along with who knows what litters the dimly lit streets and a cracked light fixture flashes alarmingly. A few wary men stand idly by, breathing out thick fumes of smoke that lingers in the air.

Anna either doesn't notice or choices to ignore my ogling and drives deeper into the Narrows. The streets appear to be one long continuous mess of drugs and debris when quite suddenly, a large gothic structure comes into view. I press my face against the widow and gape. The structure is something straight out of a clichéd horror film; towering black gates guard the mansion and the structure itself is dark and seemingly endless.

I squeal and pat Anna on the shoulder.

"Anna, I want to work here."

She raises an eyebrow dramatically. "Please tell me you're joking. Of all places, Arkham Asylum Kate? Really?"

I grin excitedly and practically bounce in my seat.

"Yes, really. I'm training to be a cop and since Bats has eliminated that career option here in Gotham then a nuthouse seems like the next best thing."

Anna stares for several minutes. Then she sighs.

"Fine. If it's really what you want to do, then knock yourself out. Just remember to be especially careful in this section of the town Kate. I mean it, The Narrows are very dangerous."

I scoff loudly.

"I appreciate your concern sis, but I believe I can handle myself. If it helps you sleep at night, I'm well trained in the art of Tae- Kwon- Do."

Anna rolls her eyes but smiles slightly as we delve even deeper into Gotham. ************************************************** *************************

As the sun begins to peak through the clouds the following morning, I whip up a bowl of scrambled eggs and place them gingerly onto the kitchen table. Anna refuses to consume any of her own atrocious cooking so I've taken it upon myself to make sure she doesn't starve to death before I head to Arkham. I take a hasty spoonful of my own cereal before making a mad dash for the bathroom. Fingers attempt desperately to tame my unruly frenzy of frizzy russet curls while I slip into a snappy pinstripe suit. I take a quick glance into the mirror and grin. Not too shabby.

The instructions Anna had left for me were quite clear; drive carefully, mind your purse, and avoid any if all suspicious looking pedestrians. I snort loudly and wonder just who is taking care of who.

I glide easily throughout the Narrows and smirk to myself.

"Oh Kate, oh the Narrows are so dangerous, oh you'll never make it out alive!" a ripple of laughter bubbles from my lips at my witty little quip and I coast further down the streets. Perhapes a little too cockily, a roll down the windows and allow my curls to whip around wildly with every strong gust of wind.

The weather is so beautiful out today, that it almost makes the Narrows seem presentable-and that is no small feat. Sure, the streets are still decorated with refuse and the buildings are still in pitiable condition but the sheer brightness and perfection of the day seems to make up for it.

I park the car and stroll out into the uncharacteristically calm streets. My hair lashes out madly as the wind picks up and I hug my paperwork close to my chest to prevent it from blowing away. Suddenly every pore in my body tenses. I glance over my shoulder to find myself staring into another set of eyes.

Further down the alley a tall figure is reclining against the crooked lamp post-staring at yours truly.

Instantaneously, I quicken my pace so that I am walking at a brisk stride. I breathe deeply and attempt to reassure myself. _Ok, he's just a random stranger who happened to glance at you. Just keep walking, Theres nothing to worry yourself about._ Despite agreeing with myself that this clearly is the reasonable thing to do, I just can't resist peaking over at him behind my shoulder.

_See? He wasn't following you! _Now _he's following you._

Indeed, the man who was once casually leaning against a light fixture has now taken off sprinting in my direction like an angered bull.

Oh Jesus Christ.

At the sound of his increasingly loud heals, I do what any sensible person would do in a situation such as this: I take of running like a maniac. I can just make out the Asylum slowly coming closer into view. Willing my legs to close the distance between myself and the structure, I suck in a deep breath and my panicked run becomes a wild sprint. I take a lungful of air in one wild, ragged gasp as I will my legs to carry me farther down the street. _Come on, almost there!_

My breath catches in my throat and with one final stride I burst through the Asylum doors. The secretary gives me a look as I collapse against the door, clutching my chest. I must look like some kind of mad man; bustling in here, hair askew, panting uncontrollably.

I have mercy on my legs and allow my body to sink into a sitting position. This was most obviously _not_ the kind of entry I had planned on making. Well, I suppose that I had it coming to me after mocking Anna in the car. Frowning, I mumble to myself "Karma's a jerk."

As if approaching a rabid animal, the secretary cautiously makes her way over to me.

"Are you okay?"

I grunt out a yes and allow her to pull me up. I explain to her my previous predicament. Simultaneously, our heads jerk towards the doors where we confirm that the creep has not followed me to the asylum.

We both share a sigh of relief. The secretary then clears her throat loudly and I try to calm my chaotic mane of hair.

"I'm Kate Walters." I extend I hand.

"I would like to know if there is position open here at Arkham."

For a brief moment, a look of shock crosses her face. Then she smiles and clasps my hand in a firm grip. When she turns her back to fetch a large stack of paperwork, I snicker quietly. No wonder she looked so surprised at my eagerness for a job, what with all the loony tunes running around Gotham.

"Here we are." She smiles again and we swap paperwork.

Several minutes and mounds of paper latter, I place the stack on her desk and rest my now aching hand. Glancing up at her I see that her shocked expression has returned.

"Ms. Walters, you seem a bit, overqualified for any positions we have to offer you."

I cringe. "But," she adds quickly, "If you would like we have a guard position open for you."

Immediately my face splits into a huge grin. "When do I start?"

Yet again she seems a little frazzled by my enthusiasm. Nevertheless she reaches into one of her drawers and hands me a uniform.

"Tomorrow morning." She smiles. "Welcome to Arkham."

**And that's Chapter Three! I'm not exactly sure what I think about this chapter but I hope you liked it! Next Chapter has Jonathan :)**

**Riddle me this: What do writers love? (Hint: the answer begins with an R and ends in Views. :)) **


End file.
